encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Abbey Road (album)
link ▪ Pitchfork Media 2009 ▪ PopMatters 2004 ▪ Telegraph 2009 | producer = George Martin | vorige album = 1969 Yellow Submarine | volgende album = 1970 Let It Be | single1 = Something/''Come Together'' | datum1 = 31 oktober 1969 / 6 oktober 1969 | single2 = Here Comes the Sun | datum2 = 20 november 2010 }} Abbey Road is een album uit 1969 van The Beatles, dat is vernoemd naar de straat waar de studio ligt. In de Abbey Road Studios hebben The Beatles veel van hun nummers opgenomen. Achtergrond Abbey Road is de laatstopgenomen elpee van de band, hoewel Let It Be later werd uitgebracht. Na het mislukken van de Get Back-sessies wilden de bandleden nog een goed album maken voor ze uit elkaar gingen. Volgens recensenten is Abbey Road een zeer goed album; vooral kant twee werd gewaardeerd. Op deze kant van de plaat staat een medley van afgemaakte en onafgemaakte nummers, met als terugkerend element You Never Give Me Your Money. Ringo Starr zelf zei ooit: "The last section of Abbey Road I still think is for me one of the finest pieces we've put together." Het album is door George Martin geproduceerd voor Apple Records. De overige technici bij de opnamen waren Geoff Emerick, Alan Parsons en Phil McDonald. De opnamen voor de plaat begonnen in april 1969. De plaat lag in september van dat jaar in de winkels. Albumhoes De foto op de albumhoes laat The Beatles zien op het zebrapad voor de Abbey Road Studios in Londen. Het album is dan ook genoemd naar Abbey Road, de straat waar het zebrapad zich bevindt. Het idee voor deze hoes kwam van Paul McCartney. De foto werd genomen op 8 augustus 1969 door Iain MacMillan. Hij had slechts tien minuten de tijd om de foto te maken. Abbey Road was het eerste en enige Beatles-album waarop de naam van de band noch de naam van het album op de voorkant van de hoes staat vermeld. Op de achterkant staat wel heel groot "The Beatles" en "Abbey Road" vermeld. Deze hoes is een van de beroemdste geworden in de muziekgeschiedenis. Later is deze hoes vaak geïmiteerd door andere artiesten. Een voorbeeld hiervan is het album The Abbey Road van de Red Hot Chilli Peppers. De leden van de Red Hot Chilli Peppers lopen echter naakt met alleen een sok om hun geslachtsdeel over het zebrapad. Vandaag de dag is het bewuste zebrapad op Abbey Road een ware toeristische trekpleister. Het verkeer wordt er constant gehinderd door mensen die op het zebrapad een soortgelijke foto maken. |Abbey Road in 2000 Nummers Hitnotering Trivia * Het laatste nummer van het album, Her Majesty, wordt gezien als de eerste hidden track uit de muziekgeschiedenis. Later werd bekend dat "Her Majesty" eigenlijk tussen "Mean Mr. Mustard" en "Polythene Pam" in de Medley op kant 2 terecht had moeten komen, maar Paul McCartney had besloten dit toch maar niet te doen, in verband met het volume- en sfeerverschil. Dat is ook de reden van het plotselinge afbreken met een A-bastoon in plaats van een vol D-akkoord. * Rechts op de hoes staat Paul Cole (1911 – 13 februari 2008). Cole is een Amerikaanse toerist, die zich er pas van bewust was op de foto te zijn gekomen toen hij de elpee zag. * De hoes was de directe aanleiding tot de Paul-Is-Deadtheorie (PID). De PID-hints op de hoes zijn de blote voeten van Paul McCartney, de sigaret die de linkshandige McCartney in zijn rechterhand houdt, de Volkswagen Kever met het nummerbord "LMW-28IF", wat zou staan voor Lady McCartney Weeps (mevrouw McCartney huilt). If is Engels voor "als". Als Paul McCartney nog in leven was op het moment van de foto, zou hij 28 jaar zijn. Op de achterkant van de hoes zou bovendien een verdwaalde 3 te vinden zijn, wat erop zou wijzen dat er slechts drie Beatles over waren. * Op het terrein van de Abbey Road studios staat een webcam gericht op het zebrapad, de live beelden hiervan zijn online te zien op: www.abbeyroad.com/crossing. Categorie:Muziekalbum van The Beatles Categorie:Muziekalbum uit 1969 Categorie:Muziekalbum geproduceerd door George Martin